Backstreet Boys Song Fic: This One Goes Out to You
by Svonnah-La-Fay
Summary: Song fic featuring Backstreet Boys song This one goes out to you...about the war being over and the future


Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs, or the Backstreet Boys. **Frankly, I wouldn't want to...**but hand me the Animorphs any day! I love you KA! 

Another Backstreet thing...**sorry**...as always, try to read while listening to the song...

Hey, this has been updated recently for your viewing pleasure! K, this song does not go along with the regular plot at all, and is kind of irrational, but ya know...it talks about when the war ends and the galaxy represents the Animorphs' involvement. Much fun!

* * *

**This One Goes Out To You...**

**We've been through days of thunder...Some people said we don't belong...**

Marco:  
I sat on the couch, crying...thinking about the war...we weren't meant to fight...we shouldn't have had to...why...

**They try to pull us under...But here we stand together in the New Year strong...**

Jake:  
I smiled. At least we made it.  
I turned on the TV...

**Let's get on with the show...Let's get started...**

"We're standing by, waiting for the President to make a special announcement..."

**Turn the lights down low...turn the light down low...**

Lights in the auditorium dimmed...He stepped up...

**You were there from the start...you were there...**

"This is to announce to you today that this war with 'Yeerks' we have been hearing about was real...and is over...it was won by five of our own..."  
He turned to look into the camera...

**We know who you are...**

"We know your names..."

**And this one goes out to...**

"Jake, Rachel, Tobias, Cassie, Marco, and Aximili-Esgarrouth- Isthill..."

**Everyone...everyone...everyone...**

Jake:  
I snatched up the phone.  
"Marco! You watching this? Tell the others!"

**Said this one goes out to you...**

Ax and Tobias in Ax's scoop:(Oh my god!)  
Ax smiled. (It is over...)

**Everyone...**

"I thank you..."

**We're standing strong cause of what you done...**

"I have been made aware of what you sacrificed to fight Earth's first intergalactic war...and hopefully her last..."

**And this one goes out to you...**

"Well done. All of you."

Jake, flushed and relieved, head in hands, thinking about the war...

**We've been inside the circus...**

Sometimes I thought we were all going crazy...

**We took the pleasure with the pain...**

I wondered if it had been worth it...five years of our lives, stolen? Then I remembered flying...and Cassie...

**I guess there's something about us... Whatever comes around will always stay the same...**

I called the rest of them up. I thanked them. We had done the impossible...  
"Guys, I just...thank you...so much..."

**Let's get on with the show...Oh let's get started...**

2 weeks later:  
"But what am I doing babbling? I give you...the Animorphs!"

**Turn the lights down low...turn the light down low...**

A heavy spotlight grazed us...

**You were there from the start...you were there...**

I stepped up to the podium and told them about that night in the construction site...about Elfangor...

**We know who you are...we know who you are...**

One by one, I introduced every member of the team...my team...

**Everyone...everyone...everyone...**

We all had only one thing to say: "You're welcome."

**And this one goes out to...**

The auditorium rose in a standing screaming ovation...

**Everyone...**

"It's...just so amazing what you accomplished," the President marveled, looking at me...

We're standing strong cause of what you done...

"Earth would have been taken if it weren't for you..."

**And this one goes out to you...**

I stepped back. "Not just me –All of us!"

**(Tobias's Flashback) Now we're minutes away...Till its time to play...**

I thought back to the last moments before the last battle...

(Let's do it!)

**Our heartbeats are rising, they're letting you in...**

(Tobias...if we don't come out of this alive...)

(Yeah...but we will...and then...)

(I know. And then...)

**Time for the show to begin...(End Flashback)**

(Come on!) Jake roared, leaping ahead.  
(Yes!) Rachel yelled in excitement...

**We're...we're standing strong cause of what you done...**

I took Rachel's hand while Jake spoke to the world.  
"We won because of you," I whispered.

**This one goes out to you...you, you...**

Pretty soon, parks and stadiums and schools and monuments were named after us...it was pretty cool...

**You make us feel like we've just begun...**

We were even there when the first Andalite ship formally landed on Earth...

**And this one goes out to...**

(I am Prince Shamtul-Sirillian-Falahn. On behalf of the Andalite home world, I thank you for your services against the Yeerks...)

**Everyone...everyone...everyone...**

"Is it me, or does the whole galaxy wish to thank us?" Marco whispered into my ear.  
I laughed...it was true...

**I said this one goes out to...**

At the after party:  
"To us!" Jake said, holding up his glass.

**Everyone...**

"To us? What about me?" Marco pouted.  
I laughed. "To Marco!"

**We're standing strong cause of what you done...**

"No," Jake said. "To Rachel. You won this thing for us..."

**And this one goes out to you...**

"Rachel," we all said, sipping the champagne.  
Rachel's eyes clouded up. "No," she shook her head. "It was a team effort..."

**Everyone...everyone...everyone...**

"...We all won. All of us."

**Said this on goes out to...**

Life wasn't the same after that. We were the heroes of the galaxy...life was better...

**(In the future) Everyone...**

Tour guide: "This set of four statues was dedicated to the Animorphs in May of 2004, one year after the war ended..."

**We're standing strong cause of what you done...**

The tour guide looked around at the Human and Andalite children trying hard to feign interest...

**And this one goes out to you...**

The tour guide watched them wander away, running and goofing off in the rest of the park.  
She flicked her blonde hair and looked up at the statue of Rachel, with a hawk perched on her shoulder: her grandparents. "Yeah...thank you..."


End file.
